My Beautiful Beast Anecdotes Bonus
by Easyan
Summary: Des passages, totalement aléatoires, dans la vie des personnages de My Beautiful Beast. Pas assez imposants ou importants pour être des One Shots, ce sont plus des anecdotes qu'autre chose. De quoi m'ôter de l'esprit un tas de vos suggestions ! En plus de récompenser les lectrices du blog qui les auront en avant première. Cour de récré! MxM Lemon LevixEren Multicouples possible


**My Beautiful Beast**

**Histoires Bonus**

C'est un peu ma façon à moi de faire de la pub agressive pour le blog qu'Honey Love (Kizzbloo) et moi on tente de faire vivre (surtout elle en fait)

Rappel pour le blog : shadowofthebeast . wordpress . com

J'y publierais en avant-première et/ou en exclusivité des tas de petites anecdotes de ce style ! Je vous encourage donc à aller y jeter un coup d'œil, non seulement pour admirer les speed drawings de la mort qui tue que dessine Kizzbloo mais aussi pour pouvoir partager avec nous sur un autre support (plus pratique) sur vos fics SnK Favorites ! Et tout un tas d'autres trucs sympas ! (Promis)

_Histoire My Beautiful Beast (Saison 1) Passage situé chronologiquement au chapitre 32_

_Vous avez été nombreuses à demander à lire la scène pendant laquelle Levi rhabillait Eren. La, voilà! Vous êtes de drôles de chatons ! Il n'y a vraiment rien de bien intéressant dans cette scène ! _

_Mais bon, amusez-vous bien! (?)_

* * *

_**1° Pliable**_

Ce n'était pas tant la charge émotionnelle que leur activité physique, brève, mais intense qui avait suffi à mettre Eren K.O.

S'il devait être parfaitement honnête, Levi ne se sentait pas tellement plus dynamique que ne l'était son partenaire. La seule différence, c'était que lui, il trouvait bien plus agréable de profiter du moment pour regarder dormir l'adolescent que de se reposer. Les choses avaient bien failli mal se terminer. Quiproquos, mauvaise communication… on pouvait dire que la liste des problèmes sur lesquels ils devaient travailler était longue. Mais il était indéniable que le premier pas avait été le plus dur à franchir et qu'à présent, peu de choses pouvaient autant inquiéter Levi que lorsqu'il se demandait si oui ou non, ils devaient laisser une chance à leur couple.

Il était étrange de se rendre compte que l'occasion d'enlacer Eren dans le confort de son lit avait pu lui manquer. A l'époque où il lui avait proposé de venir partager cet espace, Levi n'avait pas eu la moindre intention mal placée, pas la moindre idée de la direction que prendrait leur relation. Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde que le gamin qu'il avait pris son aile développerait une attirance physique à son égard ? Pire ! Comment Levi aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il lui aurait été si difficile d'essayer de résister à la tentation de succomber aux avances d'Eren ?

Quand en plus cette attirance s'était approfondie, complexifiée, ancrée dans la réalité pour se muer en… quelque chose de plus, Levi en avait été le premier surpris.

Lorsqu'il pensait à ces deux dernières années, à la lutte continuelle qu'il avait mené contre lui-même, à la pression des années qu'il avait de plus qu'Eren, les décisions qu'il avait pris pour eux deux, au nom d'une maturité et d'un devoir qu'il s'était auto-imposé… Levi ne parvenait pas tout à fait à regretter d'avoir pris son temps avant de sauter à pieds joints dans cette aventure. Eren n'était pas du type à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes ou de ses choix. Il était plus du genre à agir sous une impulsion, donner libre cours à ses envies et suivre ses désirs sans défaillir. C'était donc à son partenaire de prendre du recul et d'évaluer la situation.

Malgré tout, Levi ne pouvait être plus heureux d'avoir pris la décision d'enfin lâcher prise.

L'adolescent dormait du sommeil du juste.

Le corps pliant, le visage serein. Le simple fait de pouvoir observer sa silhouette nue, sans restriction, suffisait à faire courir un frisson sur la peau de Levi. Il effleura doucement les hanches de l'adolescent qui poussa un soupire d'aise. Levi n'était pas du type fleur bleue, oh ça non. Il était plutôt cru, brute et facilement lassé. Eren était l'exception qui confirmait pas mal de ces règles, mais surtout, l'adolescent était celui qui avait su donner un sens nouveau au simple fait 'd'être en couple' et qui lui avait permis d'expérimenter ce que c'était de 'prendre soin d'un autre', 'de s'investir' à ce point. Alors le contempler pendant qu'il dormait ne semblait plus si niais ou débile qu'aux premiers abords. C'était un moment solitaire dont Levi avait besoin, pour assimiler les derniers événements et surtout, afin de profiter pleinement d'un des rares moments de paix et de satisfaction qui jalonnaient sa vie.

Un moment qui aurait été nettement plus tendre ou apaisant, s'il n'était pas aussi difficile de maintenir son excitation à un niveau supportable.

Levi avait déjà eu son compte de frustration sexuelle en deux ans pour lui durer toute une vie.

Eren avait beau être épuisé et paraître paisible, plus le temps passait et plus Levi n'avait qu'une seule envie, le réveiller pour expérimenter un peu plus loin les limites de leur toute nouvelle intimité. Surtout lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun obstacle pour l'empêcher de profiter des courbes et reliefs du corps qui s'offrait à lui, sans défenses. Levi grogna. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Levi quitta le confort tiède de ses couvertures pour se diriger vers sa commode. Il s'habilla sommairement et saisit un second t-shirt avant retourner vers la forme endormie d'Eren. L'adolescent se contenta de pousser un gémissement mécontent et se laisser manipuler sans broncher, toujours assoupi, alors que son partenaire lui enfilait sommairement le vêtement. La tête posée sur son épaule, son poids reposait entièrement sur le torse ferme de son compagnon.

Intrigué, Levi commença à se demander jusqu'où il pourrait aller sans qu'Eren ne daigne se réveiller.

Raison pour laquelle quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva à nouveau à manipuler le corps malléable de l'adolescent, un caleçon propre et un short à la main.

Il lui souleva les hanches, prit le temps de lui palper les cuisses avec attention, de profiter de leur fermeté tendre… Bien qu'Eren eût poussé quelques soupirs proches du gémissement alors qu'il était impitoyablement peloté, il ne quitta pas une seule seconde son état comateux. Levi enfila son caleçon puis son short en retraçant des doigts le parcours du tissu, lui arrachant un frisson sur l'ensemble du corps. Levi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé, presque un rictus. Si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'Eren, consciemment ou non, lui faisait entièrement confiance. Pas la moindre réserve. C'était un constat attendrissant. Qui de manière assez troublante, n'était pas sans lui rappeler l'abandon complet avec lequel Eren, enfant, se laissait manipuler par ses proches, s'endormant absolument partout, parfois dans les positions les plus incongrues, jusqu'à ce qu'on le ramasse et n'aille le border dans son lit.

Certaines choses ne changeaient, d'autres avaient indéniablement déraillées.

Pour le meilleur ou le pire?

Seul l'avenir pourrait le lui dire. Si Levi n'avait plus l'intention de réprimer ses désirs envers Eren, il était loin d'être facile pour autant d'effacer le fantôme de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Un bambin hyperactif, étrangement attachant dans sa bizarrerie. Le Eren que Levi admirait en silence était le même, tout à fait différent et à la fois tellement plus. Il était vrai qu'ils n'arrivaient pas encore à trouver le moindre dénominateur pour décrire leur relation, mais face à son caractère irrépressible, ce manque de précision n'avait pas la moindre importance. Avant que Levi n'ait l'occasion de poser sur le front de l'adolescent le baiser qui lui démangeait les lèvres, le portable d'Eren se mit à sonner.

Levi poussa un grognement.

Il ne s'était pas amusé à voir à quel point Eren se laisserait manipuler sans ouvrir les yeux, pour que ce fichu portable vienne tout gâcher. Il saisit l'appareil d'un geste rapide et, après un dernier regard en arrière vers la silhouette somnolente de son amant, quitta la chambre. Il avait sans aucun doute le temps de leur préparer un bon repas avant qu'Eren n'ouvre l'œil. Et pourquoi pas, de retourner ensuite sous la couette pour le réveiller à sa manière, histoire de cimenter leur nouvelle relation…Qui d'ailleurs méritait bien qu'ils s'offrent quelques vacances. Pourquoi pas à la plage ? Est-ce que le gamin n'avait pas auparavant montré un enthousiasme débordant pour cet endroit répugnant ?

Un voyage.

Ce serait une bonne idée. Pour féliciter Eren de sa victoire, profiter de leur nouveau statut sans se préoccuper de tomber sur une connaissance au détour d'une rue…se trouver. Profiter.

C'était bien la première fois de son existence que la perspective de vacances inspirait autre chose à Levi qu'un intérêt mitigé et apathique. Cette nouvelle vie, à deux, s'annonçait pleine de premières et de rebondissements. Levi ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

_**End.**_

* * *

_Voilà qui clôture ce petit passage. Un petit coup d'œil dans la vie de nos protagonistes…qui n'engage à rien mais que j'ai trouvé plutôt sympa à écrire ! J'espère que l'initiative vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! _

_Prochain bonus (si le principe vous plait!)_

_**Extrait**__: _

''_Si un jour on avait dit à Levi qu'il se retrouverait, en pleine après-midi, coincé avec Hanji dans un putain de Sex Shop…Il aurait sans aucun doute exploser de rire face à l'incongruité de l'idée. Oui. Eclater de rire. Vous avez bien lu. C'était sans hésitation l'une des seules fois de sa vie qu'une telle occasion de rire se serait présentée. _

_Pourtant, c'était le cas._

_Il était, en pleine après-midi, avec Hanji, dans un foutu Sex Shop. _

_Et il n'avait aucune envie d'en rire.'' _

_**Plein de love sur vous! **_

_**Easyan!**_

_**Ps : Le passage complet de cet extrait est disponible sur le blog ! A l'adresse suivante s**_**_hadowofthebeast . wordpress 2019 / 06 / 27 / histoires-bonus-2 /_**

**_Venez donc voir Levi se dépatouiller avec une Hanji en pleine forme dans un Sex Shop! Ce sera fun! J'attends de lire vos réactions sur le blog les chatons! _**


End file.
